The preferred embodiment concerns methods and arrangements for generation of a document in which at least personal data of a person and a characteristic value are stored in at least one databank, whereby at least the characteristic value is associated with the personal data. The document data are selected dependent on the stored characteristic value, whereby at least a portion of the document is generated with the aid of the selected document data.
Via modern printing systems (in particular via electrophotographic high-capacity printers) a possibility has been achieved to also presently generate non-personal print products (and in the future personal print products such as, for example, a personal newspaper).
However, the selection of information for generation of a personal document is difficult. A targeted selection of this information is, however, required in order to generate a document with information suitable for the recipient and thereby to efficiently utilize the advantages of a personal or personified document.
A system and a method for production of a customer-individual print product dependent on a topic selection and the specification of a purchase price by the customer are known from the document DE 101 61 684. A dynamic adaptation of a customer profile associated with the customer is also provided.